Lia and Sol
by loredana
Summary: a love found and then lost .. a promise made and not kept ... what will happen when the past turns your life upside down? Guy, Sheriff, Marian, Robin, OC ...


So ... a new RH story had been going through my head fro a while now to the point where I decided to write a prologue fro it to see if I could actually write a story out of it. This is quite different from my current fic Lost souls but I think a change is good ...Anyway, it will be filled with legends and myths, mostly from my country (Romania). I wanted to something slightly poetic with this.

So plssss review and tell me if you think you would be interested in reading more of this story and your initial thoughts on this draft.

The first part of the prologue is a Romanian ballad about the skylark. Most of the actual story will revolve around this legend.

As always ... it is a Guy friendly fanfic :)

* * *

PROLOGUE

**_Look … look quickly … for soon it will be gone and all you will have is the song__ …_**

_The skylark_

"There was once a king, powerful and rich, and he had a palace made from gold that the sun lighted on every clear, blue day. And from far away, it would seem that another sun was shining.

And this king wanted to take a wife. He had wasted half of his life building his beautiful palace and as the years ran across his face he felt the need to give it a mistress.

But these were not good times for men in need of wives, for the earth was filled with dragons that would cast spells over beautiful maids and take them on their winged horses, through the sky and to the other land. The king tried in vain over and over again to find a wife but all of them ran the same fate.

And then he found the young daughter of a neighbor king. She was but ten years old but he could still see that she would become the most beautiful creature the world had ever seen. Her long blond hair and her yellow eyes made her seem as if she had been torn out of the sun itself. The king then took this girl and shut her in the upper part of the castle out of fear that she would be taken from him. Her rooms had iron doors and at every door guards with weapons. That was where she grew up. That was where she played with her servants and where she ate. She did not feel lonely for the first years, in her golden cage.

Her rooms had only one gold window that faced south from sunrise to middle day so she could watch the sun until dusk, without hurting her eyes.

In the beginning Lia – because Lia was the name of the girl – did not care much for the sun. Instead she played with her friends.

Once the years passed, the girl stopped playing with them and remind sited in front of the window, often deep in thought. She had now grown.

- Do you not like playing anymore? her friends asked her

- I do.

- Don't you like us anymore?

- I like you as well.

- Let's find new games. Perhaps you are tired of the old ones.

- I am not tired.

- Well, if that is the case, why do you remain silent for hours, and not look at us?

- I am not silent.

- What are you doing then?

- I'm talking.

- But we don't hear anything.

- I am talking … but without words.

- Who to?

- I don't know … perhaps to my heart.

When Lia's old nurse heard this she went to the now old king.

- It is time, master! She is ready.

- Are you sure? The king asked with a glim of excitement in his eye

- Yes. The lady does not play anymore and she is always quiet and in deep thought.

The king was much elated. He had been waiting for this news for a very long time. The years were pressing hard upon him and he needed an heir. Once they would be married his problems would be over. He would have the most beautiful wife in the land and the dragons would be powerless.

He sent hundreds of messengers through out his kingdom to announce the great feast that would be given in honor of his marriage.

During this time, Lia's friends starting hearing her sing through the door, for she had excluded them from her chamber where she sat alone. It was a barely whispered song that made their hearts tremble.

Lia would sit in front of the window and sing. She was singing to the sun. And the sun stopped in awe of the great beauty of the girl and her piercing voice, until one day when as dusk was quickly approaching, the sun transformed himself into a man and walked into the girls chamber.

- Who are you? Lia asked, although she knew the answer all too well.

- I am Sol, he answered sitting with her in front of the window and touched her hands. Sing for me, he asked her.

She gave him a soft smile and started singing, rising her voice and touching his soul.

Weeks passed in this manner, with Sol visiting her just as dusk came and leaving quickly before night fell, until the day of the feast finally came.

Lia was brought to the large hall, where all the guests had arrived and were now astonished by the great beauty that the girl possessed. Truth be told, their eyes hurt as she passed in front of them. They felt as if they had been starring directly into the sunlight.

The king could not believe his eyes and rose enchanted by this vision. He took her hand an attempted placing the ring on her finger. But as he did that, Lia quickly pulled her hand out and ran out of the great hall, leaving the king and his guests behind and sat herself once more in front of the window, singing and asking Sol to come for her.

The king tried again. He tried for three days, and the girl's response remained the same. She had now given up speaking all together and simply starred outside the window and sang.

With a heavy heart, the king called upon an old wizard known for his great wisdom to see what was wrong with his bride.

The old man looked at Lia and raised his thick eyebrows and sighed: - I think she is in love with the sun.

- With the sun? the king questioned. You are an old fool! He dismissed the idea.

The old man turned around and started heading for the door. When he had come here from his cave he could still see a little and had managed to find his way alone. Now he was completely blind.

- Give me guide to get home, the man requested.

- But you came here by yourself.

- Yes, I could still see something then. But now, your bride had blinded me.

- You talk foolishness.

- No, it is the truth. Your bride now seemes torn out of the sun. Have you not seen this?

- She has always been beautiful.

- As beautiful as now? To take a man's eyesight? To make an old man blind?

The king dismissed the old man and gave him the guide.

Spring was gone and then summer. Then autumn … It came, but the day did not shorten. It only increased and the heat become unbearable.

The sun would rise on time but would set later and later.

After a while, the whole world froze. What was this? How had the natural order of things changed? No more autumn? No winter?

The workers were exhausted, and the lords would not take them out of the fields until dusk. The priests started praying and the bells would never stop singing. All day long, the fortune tellers would sit in kings' palaces trying to make out what to do.

Only Lia grew more beautiful every day and sang looking through the thin gold glass, towards Sol.

Upon seeing all of this, the king grew bitter and angry. He had loved her and taken care of her and this was how she repaid him? So he left his home and reached the palace of Sol's mother.

The world's cries had reached her ears long before the king. She would see her son arriving for bed increasingly late and would give no reason for this. But upon hearing this news, she decided to fallow her son.

Dressed in dark clouds one morning, she went after Sol until he saw him stop in front of the king's golden palace. There he stopped and looked through the thin gold glass. The old woman also looked and saw Lia as she started singing.

When she saw her, the sun's mother flinched and shook, as if all the youth and beauty of the king's bride had entered her. Only she had been that beautiful, when she had been young. It was no wonder her son had stopped to look at her. But Sol did not seem willing to move anymore. The old woman also forgot why she had come and sat to listen to Lia's song.

When she finally came out of the spell, the sun still had not moved and the world's moans reached her, reminding her why she had come here.

- So this is it! she sighed. That is why he's late. If it would not be for the world and its suffering, I would not do anything. She is beautiful, but I cannot help it. Poor girl, the order of things can not be changed for all the world would be gone …

And with teary eyes, the sun's mother cased a spell over her son moving him further and away from Lia. Once he could not see her anymore, the sun started fallowing his natural course.

The king upon seeing this greatly rejoiced and came to greet his bride in her room.

– He is gone, the king said with hopeful eyes. But I am here!

Lia turned to him as tears invaded her face at the loss of her lover. She did not speak. She opened the window and in a moment jumped out, going after Sol.

But before she had hit the ground, the sun's mother took pity on her and cased another spell. She transformed the king's bride into a small, grey bird and fated her to fly through the sky all through spring, straight towards the sun, enchanting him with her song forever … but always out of reach.

The little bird bursted into the air and the sun began his movements. And all of a sudden autumn came …with rains and harsh winds …"

_Lia and Sol_

The two bodies sat on the cold, green grass watching the horizon.

- Look, Lia! There they are, Sol said pointing with his finger as the small, grey skylarks started dancing around the sun singing louder and louder.

She looked at them enchanted for a while and then turned to him and smiled. He placed a crown made from the first flowers of spring on her head and sat back to look at his accomplishment …She was beautiful and he could not help starring at her.

Suddenly she blushed and dropped her head down for a few seconds. It was rare that Lia felt shame in front of Sol, for he was the closest person to her but this look unnerved her. She did not understand it completely and he did not understand it either. He simply felt it.

- Come, she said all of a sudden jumping on her feet and extending her hand. Let us chase them.

They both smiled remembering the first time they had heard the story of the skylark from her mother. Right then and there, Sol, who was seven years her senior, had announced:

- You are Lia and I am Sol. But I will not let anyone come between us. And when I am old enough and a great hunter like my father, I will marry you.

She had smiled at him then kissing him quickly on the cheek and hid under the table, embarrassed by what she had done.

In the years that passed they grew ever tighter, living in their own little word, where even their names had been forgotten giving way to the new ones that seem to proclaim that they were one .. Like the sun and the skylark … Lia and Sol.

He took her hand and both of them started running down hill screaming and laughing, in complete happiness for just being together …

But time was not always so kind to them and two years later, Lia's mother died, leaving her alone. Her father's brother came from far away to take her back home with him.

Sol's own mother tried to plead with the man to let Lia stay with them.

- I will take care of her as if she were my own child. We all love her!, she pleaded. My son loves her. He will marry her, she tried to explain to the man. She knew how much Sol loved Lia.

- He has not even looked at another girl in his entire seventeen years of life. All his thoughts, all his planes … all have been only for her, she said with tears in her eyes.

But the man would have none of it.

- I understand, he said. But your boy will leave soon. He has yet to become a man and many things may change and she is better off with her family. I am taking her with me to Nottingham.

The man could hardly be blamed. He knew how fickle a young man's nature was. They profess love now and forget about it after they have just said it. But he did not know Sol. He did not know his suttborn, storng, decided heart.

That heart had decided she was the only one for him the first moment he had seen her and upon hearing the news of her leaving, it broke.

- You can come for her when you are on your own two feet, her uncle had said. You are but a boy. You still need to grow.

As they said their final good-byes, Lia could not stop crying. She cried over and over again, wrapping her arms around him and became unwilling to let him go. How could she leave him? How?

- Lia, stop! he said. Stop crying! I do no like to see you cry. Smile for me, he pleaded looking into her eyes and cupping her teary face in his hands. She was so beautiful.

Through the gasps of pain and anger, she tried to give him one of her large smiles that he loved so much, but she was only able to sustain it for a few seconds. After that it was gone, and more gut wrenching sobs fallowed.

- I have made you something, he said reaching for his pocket and taking out two matching leather necklaces. On each of them hung a piece of silver. If the two pieces would be put together, they would match perfectly, creating a round shape.

- This is yours, he said putting it around her neck and then placing the other around his own. To remind us that we are not whole if we are not together … I will come for you! No matter how long it takes, I will come! Will you wait? he asked desperately.

- Yes! she said quickly. I will wait forever! And griped the necklace tightly, turning it around. It had an initial on it: S.

- Good, he said more calmly. Now if I should grow up ugly and fat, this necklace will make you recognize me and remember your promise, he said jokingly, winking at her.

And then the cart started moving and she began to get further and further away from him. She had never been apart from him and she wondered if their souls could stretch far enough to cover the distance between them and ultimately bring him back to her.

- Wait for me, he said as he started running after the cart trying desperately to keep up. I will come for you! Wait for me…

And she did … She waited for ten years. He did not come.

* * *

Warning! I will not actually be posting this story until I'm done with Lost souls as writing two stories at the same time doesn't really work for me, but depending on your feed-back, I will give this story my full attention once I'm done, especially since it's an idea very close to my heart. So plssssssss review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
